coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9472 (4th June 2018)
Plot The police continue their clearing-up operations at the bistro. Roy can't get hold of Anna in Durham to see how she is. Rosie, Gemma and Olivia prepare for their sting operation, nervous that things may go badly wrong. Eileen visits a recovering Nicola and tells her about Phelan's fate. Neither are sure why he returned to the area. Gail makes out an application for a payday loan, putting Roy down as her employer. She is surprised when Sarah comes downstairs, admitting she spent the night apart from Gary. Gail asks if it had something to do with Phelan's return. The factory photoshoot begins. Antoine's punter, Alan, arrives and Olivia hands him the icing sugar packet and is handed cash in return. Sarah has told Gail what Gary unleashed and in return is told about David's rape. Robert visits Michelle in hospital where Ryan and Ali are bickering over her bed. Kirk admits to Tyrone that he'd wished he'd never lied to Beth about Sharon Butterlee's age. Sarah berates Gary for acting stupidly and they argue about his actions. They are interrupted by Eileen who demands that Nicola is told the truth. Ali makes it clear to Ryan that he wants him gone. Tim gets through to Faye but not Anna who wants to avoid associations with Weatherfield. Gary and Sarah visit Nicola who has heard Eileen's theories that Gary was behind Phelan's return and asks for an explanation. Roy asks Gail why he has received a payday loan reference. After initially lying to him, she confesses she needs £3,000 for Rosemary Piper to take the curse off her family. Despite his scepticism, Roy agrees to lend the money himself provided he can attend the session, wanting to hear any proof that the medium isn't a charlatan. Nicola rips into Gary for his foolish actions and tells him to keep away from her and Zack in the future. Gemma tries to plant the real drugs in Antoine's bag but it's combination-locked. Olivia leaves in a panic. Rosie thinks she can work out the combination and tells Gemma to keep Antoine occupied. Kirk meets Sharon who offers him some of her ex-husband’s clothes. Gemma is boring Antoine with her chatter when Alan rings him and tells him the drugs aren't real. Realising what’s been going on, he locks Gemma in a trolley in the storeroom and confronts Rosie, demanding an explanation. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Olivia Radfield - Arianna Ajtar *Jonty Dunmore - Barry Aird *Adele McHoughton - Amy De Bhrún *Antoine Reese - Jay Rincon *Alan - Tom Andrews *Sharon Butterlee - Natalie Burt *Zack Rubinstein - Phoenix & Sebastian Winnington (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office, factory floor and stockroom *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Nicola and Michelle's rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rosie faces a race against time, but Antoine catches her when she goes to plant cocaine in his bag, and demands to know what is going on; and Gail fills in a payday loan application, putting Roy Cropper down as her employer, hoping she won’t be found out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,389,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes